


Noir

by AceOnIce



Series: WINGO fics [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Malec Server WINGO, Protective Alec Lightwood, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Alec finds an odd object on a mission and ends up adopting a baby dragon.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: WINGO fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701433
Comments: 50
Kudos: 367
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020, Tales of Malec & Dragons, Wingo Summer





	Noir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ivydragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivydragon/gifts).



> Thanks Ivydragon for beta reading!  
> I finally wrote a dragon fic. YAY.  
> For Wingo fill: scaly wings

It’s only after they’ve taken the warlock into custody and killed the demons she had summoned that Alec sees it. He’s doing a customary sweep of the house, searching for any overlooked threats, when he stumbles across what he thinks is an apothecary.

There's a large cauldron, thankfully empty, and an open spell book on the desk. On the other side of the cauldron is an oval object, roughly the size of Alec’s palm and shining bright purple. He picks it up and finds that while it’s warmer than he expected, it doesn’t seem inherently dangerous. 

It’s just odd enough that Alec pockets it to deal with later. 

In the midst of returning weapons and filing reports, Alec forgets the object until he’s back in his room at the Institute. Even then, he only remembers when he feels his pocket _shake._ The kind of movement that feels like something is jumping around in his pocket rather than the subtle vibrations of his cellphone.

He shoves his hand into his pocket, feeling for the source of the disturbance. His thumb hits a jagged edge, sharp enough to draw blood. 

He withdraws his hand, frowning at the droplet of crimson liquid pooling on his skin. He wipes it off before, very carefully, reaching back into his pocket and withdrawing the shiny object. 

Except it’s not shining anymore. The purple coloring has faded to sky blue and there are multiple cracks along the surface. Pieces of it seem to be falling away. 

Alec sets the object on his nightstand as another long crack appears on what he’s beginning to suspect is an egg. He fumbles for his phone as the egg begins to fall apart in seriousness. He doesn’t know what kind of animal the warlock was keeping in her house, but he thinks Magnus might have an idea.

Before he can find Magnus’ contact in his phone, a spiky black tale appears in one of the holes, swishing side to side. Another piece of the egg falls away revealing a clawed foot. Yet another piece and there’s a snout, little huffs of gray smoke coming from the black nostrils. Silver eyes land on him as the thing- the _dragon-_ opens its mouth and makes the softest noise Alec has ever heard. 

Alec watches in quiet awe as the little dragon shakes away the rest of its shell. It looks up at him and makes the same cooing noise. He reaches his hand out to it, noting that it’s about the length of his palm and only two inches tall. It spreads its scaly wings, effectively doubling its width. The entire body is black save for the silver eyes and silver lines criss crossing through its wings, forming the scales. The dragon's little head nudges Alec's knuckle before the baby dragon steps onto his hand. It curls tight like a cat would and falls asleep almost instantly. 

Raising it to eye-level, Alec’s overcome by how utterly _cute_ it is. 

It’s small and defenseless and Alec’s protective instincts kick into gear. He swiftly realizes that the Institute is one of the worst places for anything from the Downworld. And, while Alec is hardly an expert on the subject, he’s willing to bet that's where dragons come from. 

Which means he needs a way to smuggle the thing outside. It seems content to sleep in his palm so he sets his hand gently in his pocket with more care than he’s ever taken before. He doesn’t feel it stir so he declares it good enough. 

Alec heads for the door even as he returns to scrolling through his contacts. He finds Magnus’ number and the warlock picks up on the second ring. “Alexander, how was your mission?” 

“Uh, interesting. Can you meet me in front of the Institute?” 

“Is everything alright?” 

Alec glances at his pocket. “Yeah, I just need your help with something.” 

“Well, I don’t have any clients for another couple hours so I suppose I can make time to help my boyfriend. I’ll meet you there.” 

“Thank you.” 

Alec hangs up just as he runs into Isabelle, headed the opposite direction. She raises an eyebrow at him. “You didn’t change?” 

He glances down, realizing his outfit is covered in ichor. “I’m meeting Magnus.” 

“And you don’t want to change first?” 

“I have to go.”

She gives him a weird look, but doesn’t stop him as he moves around her and down the hallway. He pushes the Institute doors open and finds his boyfriend waiting at the bottom of the stairs, looking as devastatingly handsome as usual. 

Magnus’ kohl-rimmed eyes narrow as he takes in the Shadowhunter’s appearance. “You’re covered in ichor.” 

“Yeah, sorry, it’s just- uh. This can’t wait.” He does, however, take the time to gently kiss his boyfriend hello. “Can we go back to your loft?” 

“What is it darling?” Magnus asks, summoning a portal. Alec can feel the dragon beginning to stir in his pocket so he steps through without answering. The instant he enters Magnus' living room a sense of safety washes over him. He pulls his hand from his pocket and lets the dragon leap from his hand to the center table. 

Magnus steps through the portal behind him. “Is that-” 

“A dragon,” Alec confirms. 

The dragon turns and coos at him again. Or maybe it’s a caw. Alec can’t tell, but he thinks it's adorable. 

Magnus glances between them. “Alexander... how long have you had a dragon?” 

“Less than an hour. I found the egg on our mission. I didn’t realize what it was until I got back to the Institute.” 

“You were there when it hatched?” 

He sounds worried. Alec takes in the way he’s playing with the ring on his index finger. “Yeah, why?” 

“Have you heard of imprinting?” 

“Like how ducklings imprint and follow around the first thing they see after hatching?” 

Magnus snorts and nods slightly. “Kind of, except more intense. Dragons form an instant connection. While ducklings can be separated from whoever they imprint on with some effort, it’s virtually impossible for a dragon. They may spend hours away, or days when they're older, but any longer and it becomes painful for them.” 

Alec blinks at the dragon and then at Magnus. “So... you’re saying it imprinted on me?” 

“She does seem very fond of you,” Magnus says, nodding to where the little dragon is nuzzling its head against the back of Alec’s hand. 

“She?” 

“You can tell by the wings.” 

Alec crouches down so he’s at eye level with the dragon. “Hi girl, I guess you’re stuck with me now.”

She nips at his pinky in response. 

“Have you fed her yet?” 

“What am I supposed to feed her?” 

Magnus’ lips tilt up and he waves a hand. A slice of ham appears in it and he tears it in half, placing one half on the table. The dragon starts nibbling at it right away. “Meat mostly. She’ll be able to hunt for herself soon, although you may have to leave the city for that. Oh! They can eat demons as well! That will certainly come in handy when she's a little bigger.”

Alec stands up, caught in ideas of fighting demons with a magnificent dragon by his side. “How do you know so much about dragons?” 

“I’m old, darling, I’ve seen just about everything.” He winks. “And Ragnor has a good collection of books on rare supernatural creatures.” 

“Well, thank you, for everything.” 

“Just being a good boyfriend,” Magnus leans in, pressing a kiss to Alec’s cheek and drawing a smile from him before moving to lounge in one of his large chairs. “Please take care not to get ichor in my stuff.” 

Alec tugs his jacket off, a sheepish smile on his face. “Sorry. I’ll go change.” 

He retrieves a new outfit from the drawer Magnus has assigned him and pulls it on. When he returns to the living room, he sees Magnus rubbing the dragon’s little head with his pointer finger. She seems to be loving the attention. 

“What do you think of Noir? For her name?” Alec asks, perching on the arm of Magnus’ chair. 

The dragon stretches her wings out behind her and jumping from the table to Alec’s knee. She pumps her wings twice to keep from falling as she spans the distance. 

“She seems to like it,” Magnus comments. “Alexander, you realize you have a dragon now, don’t you?” 

Alec groans, but it’s mostly for show. “I don’t want the Clave to find out until she’s a little bigger.” 

“The Clave isn’t known for being exceptionally tolerant of things they don’t understand.” 

Alec’s lips quirk, pressing his side to Magnus'. “Yeah. If she's okay being apart from me for small periods of time can she stay here when I have to be at the Institute?”

Magnus sets his hand on Alec’s thigh, squeezing lightly. “She’s welcome here any time, as are you.” 

Noir makes a little purring noise before she curls up in the fabric at the bottom of Alec’s shirt and promptly falls asleep. 

He may be putting emotions over logic, but Alec thinks she’ll be very much worth the hassle. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it took me this long to finally write a dragon fic *shakes head at myself*. I hope y'all enjoyed :)


End file.
